


Timely

by sarcasticfirefighter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Character Study, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LLF Comment Project, POV Tony Stark, Prose Poem, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfirefighter/pseuds/sarcasticfirefighter
Summary: They say that when you're about to face a near-death experience, your whole life flashes before your eyes.Tony's life told in a form of a poem fic. Inspired byNoctisbyirond0rkness.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Ho Yinsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Timely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irond0rkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107572) by [irond0rkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness). 



> So... this has been born. I don't know what to say to that, truly. It was very fun to write though.
> 
> Also, yes. I tagged some characters even though some don't appear as much but I found them too important and relevant to not mention in the tags. Sorry if that confuses someone. Ah, not mentioning names was a deliberate choice. ;)

**prelude**

the splashes of red

made me feel the ultimate dread.

i’ve seen them before,

as i breathed and yelled;

shallow breaths and body torn

—previous life all forlorn.  
  
  


*

of becoming;

the minefield of mended parts

upcoming chances and choices;

struggling and proving to make it right

—this time with the blue light.

(instead of grief and sorrow

of yet unknown tomorrow).

and so it went like this: 

the genius had been trapped

with another doctor, a bright mind;

all born out of deep pain

having nothing to gain

—wishing for a bit of peace

yet the captors demanded compliance

for miracle, and stretching already 

the long strain and his natural brilliance

the doctor was pushed—to save the man;

the rushing flood of heard claims:

playboy, genius, billionaire and philanthropist;

all mixed with an ironic realisation 

of wielding—the weapon’s dealer fate.

_(he had a “bandage” now_

_for the stained soul_

_that the genius once had)_

. . . but what if it should have gotten to waste?

torture came and the stark spirit dimnished its grandiose flame

cutting words muffled, before known as hard to tame

the captors worked wonders, waterboarding as well

trauma nested inside, ready to release the nightmare hell.

foreign words rapidly grow(l); so does the suit of armor

two faced actions that one may abhor,

the understanding none

and yet—all done!

the bittersweet fact is:

miracles are not for the brilliant man;

one is up, the other down yet memory remains.

after the upcoming strife

he only susurrates to not waste your life

then the light goes out,

ending the brilliant man’s arc.

BOOM!

another one is about to start.

the heroic tale unfolding;

speaking of grief and burning

of sand, dehydration and wandering,

to a crawl of a broken man.

for his effort and sweat, and pain

he hears a whirring sound up in the air

making his way through despair.

creating and becoming,

rediscovering and owning.

to one’s man change

of cluelessly beating 

heart.

and

a gradual raise 

to make things right,

to amend all that can be done

and— _oh no_

. . . the uncle’s low blow.

for the flickering blue glow

turned into another struggling to not be gone

and another as the palladium tries to end life

as others try to reclaim what doesn’t belong to them.

for the road of overpowered being,

losing the feeling, not healing.

of anxiety and panic attacks

especially during the nightly crashes

not being soothed by the redhead’s embraces.

later the child’s wrath and later attach

as well as a potato gun dispatch.

even though his story goes untold

the boy gains eternal support.

then another ends on the same road

sadly through the craft of lies to land abroad;

for the new team and arguments

long quests and discoveries,

of brokenly manipulated mind(s),

of visions unkind,

of deaths and birth;

all a loose run for one’s free will.

cold fury and thrown shield for unseen kill

then the long-lost friends go awol.

later he is hesitating to make that call

though a moment later comes the attack

as somebody decides to kidnap the sorcerer for a snack

the alien really has the knack for a tortious act

so the genius and spiderling form a quick pact,

ending the needling part

outsmarting the squid bastard

yet that is not what continues happening for all

when the time is given for a bitter survival

taking half the world as a memorial

of stopped chances and promises

because of one wizard’s premise.

remained humans not knowing peace

detached and forlorn for what’s been done,

trying to find something in the rest

—he and the redhead going on a cabin quest

lasting days, then years

and the child’s bears.

then his daughter’s in tow

when a visit happens and ideas in his head flow;

a way to time travel is born

even more possible because of an ant’s prowl.

going back in time is a neat trick

too bad he has to meet the old prick

gushing about his yet to be born son

oh, how badly he just wants to run.

one heart attack at a time,

and oh, trying for another showtime,

trying and trying—all the freaking time

then demanding for all to be back for a lifetime.

and well, if he dies along the way

at least the rest of them stay

. . . surviving that was a real surprise,

the wizard claimed it to be his well-deserved prize. 

*

**epilogue**

now, my path 

is unknown

blue turned red

as i discovered 

the droplets of doom

the rescue is coming soon.

the eyes go heavy, sensations dull

brain’s rapidly firing memories that lull

whispering of life

not turned into doom

but phases of the moon,

space 

and time

with loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> I invite and appreciate feedback, including:  
> 
> 
> * Short comments  
> 
> * Long comments  
> 
> * Questions  
> 
> * Constructive criticism  
> 
> * "kudos", "<3" or any other emote as extra kudos  
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction (no hate & shaming please)
> 
> If there's a need, here's a tool to help write a review: [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta).
> 
> I reply to comments. Sometimes that may be very quick or take a while but all comments eventually get a response. If you don’t want one, no matter the reason (e.g. you're shy, not up to starting a conversation), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it greatly but not respond.


End file.
